A billiards bride or cue rest is a device that is used by setting the head of the bridge on a spot on a pool table that is too far away for a pool or snooker player to reach without using something to aid the player. The length of most pool tables is seven or eight feet across. Some snooker table and other billiards tables can be nine feet or longer. When shooting at balls at the far end of a billiards table a player cannot reach the balls to shoot them. To use a bridge, the head of the bridge is placed close to the cue ball usually using a shaft attached to the bridge. Once the bridge is placed on the table at the proper spot, the player can rest the end of the cue stick on the bridge head to enable the player to more easily line up the cue stick with the cue ball to shoot the cue ball at the desired target.
Most currently available billiards bridges or cue rests basically are a solid piece of plastic, aluminum, or brass that has spots to rest a cue stick so that the player only need to hold up the butt of the cue stick. These bridges tend to be rectangular in shape and have one to four positions to lay the bridge thereby only allowing a finite and limited number of cue stick support positions and elevations to play the correct height on the cue ball. For example, these bridges are unable to position the bridge head over or in between balls and cannot be used on the pool table rails for support. They can only be used on the table surface in front of or behind balls to support the end of the cue stick on the other end of the table. While this is adequate for most shots using a bridge, there are often shots that come up that if one could only place the bridge at any desired location on the table would make the shot much easier to shoot and be more accurate.
Therefore, there exists a need for novel billiard bridge devices. There is also a need for novel billiard bridge devices that provide many cue stick support positions that allows for greater flexibility when setting up a shot. Finally, a need exists for novel billiard bridge devices that can be used on any table surface location in front of or behind balls to support the end of the cue stick on the other end of the table.